


Avengers: Post-game

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Series: Avengers Get Up To Mischief [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Peter's bottling his feelings up, Sad boi times, we all stan Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive
Summary: In the aftermath to endgame everyone's hurting, but will they be able to pick up the pieces.





	Avengers: Post-game

Clint was anxious, nothing big enough to call them to action had happened all week. He was a spy after all, so he found himself paranoid that something big was going to happen thankfully a beer or two and he felt a bit better, well not better but certainly more numb.

Peter was anxious, he had a big chemistry test on Friday and he hadn't had time to study, because he was busy working on new tech to use. His spider-sense had been oddly quiet of late, just about the only proof he wasn't losing it was a particularly violent game of dodgeball.

Scott was also nervous, for the first time since the snap Cassie was coming to visit. He missed five years of his daughter's life, he wasn't going to get that back. He'd seen Cassie once since coming back, then he rushed off to the Avengers. God, he hoped she didn't hate him for that.

Harley was guilty, he was on a plane on his way to the facility, Tony had tried to get him to visit but he'd always promised he'd come next time, but Tony's gone now, he'd talked to Pepper at the funeral, and now he was here.

Wanda was furious, at the world, at herself. Vision, the love of her life, to the world at large it'd been five years, to her it was a few weeks ago. She'd asked Bruce if anyone had mourned Vis, no one had they had other people to miss, but her life was just a series of lose, her parents, her brother, Vision. She saw tributes to Tony everywhere, even some for Nat but nothing for Vision.

Sam was unsure, he was in some dive bar with Bucky, neither of them really wanted to go home right now. Mostly because of what was sitting in Sam's room, untouched since he got it, the shield was Steve's and it should have been Bucky's, at least Sam thought so.

Clint sat at the table, he'd just finished his third bottle of beer but he wasn't going to get a fourth, he rested his head on the table and thought about what the Avengers were like at the start, everything was simpler. Scott walked in and froze for a second wondering if Clint was alright.

"Heya Clint, buddy you okay?" Scott asked from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm just numbing the paranoia." Clint slurred, he wasn't certain how much Scott could actually understand.

"Okay, well I'm going to text Bucky and see if he can watch you just incase, okay?" Scott unlocked his phone.

"No, text Bruce." Clint's words were a little less slurred but still barely understandable.

Scott let out a small smile, he didn't know why but he did, he texted Bruce who'd be there soon. Scott, knowing Clint wouldn't be alone for long at least, went to the cupboard and grabbed a bag of skittles and went to the fridge to grab a couple of sodas, then it hit him.

What if Cassie didn't like skittles, or soda? God this whole not sure what Cassie likes thing was exhausting. Orange soda, he grabbed orange soda, it had been Cassie's favourite and Scott would desperately cling to anything he could think of.

Scott waited a couple of minutes until Bruce showed up, then left to the living room and sat the snacks down before dashing outside to wait for Happy to get back from the airport with Cassie.

Harley left the airport and saw Happy talking to a girl who was a bit younger than him, but then he rembered that Pepper had mentioned that Ant-Man's daughter was also visiting.

The first half of the car ride was silent and kind of awkward, not that Harley really cared, he was too busy thinking about what the Avengers would be like when they weren't mourning.

"I mean I can't speak for the others but my dad's funny, in a kind of childish way." Cassie replied.

"Wait did I say that out loud?" Harley was stunned, by his own inability to shut up.

"Yeah, you did." Cassie laughed a little.

"So, have you met the other Avengers before?" Harley asked.

"Not really, I mean dad's kind of dating the Wasp but I don't know if she's an Avenger." Cassie replied.

The conversation was back and forth until they arrived at the facility, where Cassie ran up and hugged her dad, Harley sighed.

All this studying was driving Peter up the walls, and the ceiling, because he was sitting cross legged on the ceiling staring at the chemistry textbook, he was smart but he still needed to study, but he could still use a break or a distraction. Thankfully that's exactly what he got when Pepper texted him, apparently Morgan had a fever so she couldn't come show Harley around. Peter jumped at the chance to procrastinate his studying, which was a bad idea because he literally jumped and fell onto the sofa, which happened exactly as Harley wandered into the living room. 

"Hey, I'm Spider-Man, but like call me Peter." Harley rolled his eyes at that 

Wanda was in the training room, she'd been in there a lot since she came back, and every single time she was in there she'd trash the place, it was kind of like therapy. But this time she was sparring with Carol because apparently space was calm enough she could spend half a day on earth, she knew Carol was tough after what she did to Thanos' ship but Wanda wasn't exactly a porcelain doll herself, so they both held back just a little less than normal.

By the end they were both exhausted, and still they made their way to the kitchen, passing a drunk Clint mumbling something about all he's lost. Carol grabbed the half-eaten cheesecake from the fridge as Wanda grabbed a couple of spoons and the pair demolished a quarter of the cake.

"So, I uh- I heard Thanos killed your boyfriend." Carol tried and failed to make small talk.

"Yeah, Vis was- he had the mind stone and-" Wanda tried to stop herself crying but despite all her power she was still human, "I'm sorry I can't- no one- no one missed him." 

"Listen Wanda, I didn't know him but he sounds like a great guy." Carol reassured.

Fifteen minutes later Carol had left, but Wanda was feeling better for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, there you losers are." Carol called walking across the dirty dive bar.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Telling you to get off your ass, captain to captain, Sam you're an idiot. Steve gave you the shield for a reason. I remember back in school in history class, we studied world war two, and their was this one interview with Peggy Carter that stuck with me, she said Steve wasn't just brave, but he always seemed to know what was right." Carol grabbed them both by the arms and dragged them outside.

"God I leave this planet for a couple decades and cars get worse." Carol remarked, finally freeing the pair from her vice like grip in front of Bucky's car.

"Buck, you good to drive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, russian super soldier experiment remember?" Bucky remarked, getting an eye roll from Sam, and a chuckle from Carol.

A bliping noise came from Carol's suit and she took off like a shooting star. Bucky and Sam made their way back to facility that was still being rebuilt.

Bucky and Sam walked into the kitchen, not satisfied with the handfuls of mixed bar nuts earlier, and Bucky was straight up pissed because someone had eaten most of the cheesecake he was saving. They settled on sharing the box of donuts that was on the counter, and they sat across the table from the no longer tipsy Clint, and Bruce.

Then a loud explosion drew all their attention and they ran to the lab where they found Peter and Harley tangled in a mess of webs and robot pieces, being yelled at by Wanda.

"I swear, you two need constant supervision." Wanda yelled, her accent more obvious than normal.

Scott ran down the hall towards the group at the door in full Ant-Man suit, then he slipped over a puddle from a leaky pipe in the roof.

And all was as it should be.

Clint was less anxious now something had happened, and he decided he didn't need to numb his feelings, he was sad for Nat and Tony, but he was happy for all they got back.

Peter did ace his test, and Peter realised he was way too stressed to feel his Spidey sense, he'd try to relax a bit more, so he wouldn't be so stressed.

Scott and Cassie had a great time, she'd loved the skittles and orange soda. Maybe she hadn't changed as much as he'd though.

Harley's guilt had faded, he'd visited, made some mayhem, Tony would approve of that. But now he was on his way home.

Wanda felt lighter, she'd lost a lot but she'd gained a new family, and a portrait tribute to Vision Steve had set aside.

Sam held the shield, he was ready now. That much he knew.


End file.
